


Big Idiot

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Jace gets sick but that obviously doesn’t stop him.





	Big Idiot

Simon woke up with a jolt of hearing his boyfriends sneezing, Simon frowned reaching over putting a hand up to rub Jace’s shoulder, with a concerned look on his face, he reached up to feel the back oh his neck, he made a hmm sound, “You’re warm.” 

Jace grabbed some tissue on his night stand wiping his nose, shaking his head, he mumbled, “M’fine, go back to sleep.” He kisses Simon on the forehead then wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Simon rolled his eyes, here we go again. 

When morning came Jace was already gone, he’s a smart one, because he knew Simon wouldn’t let him even leave the room. 

Simon sighed rubbing his eyes as he got out of to go brush his teeth, after he brushed his hair he made his way down the hall looking for Jace, but instead he bumped into Clary, 

She smiled, “Hey!” 

Simon gave her a weak smile then looked over her shoulder and of course Jace is no where to be seen, he sighed dramatically. 

Clary followed his gaze then laughed turning back to face Simon, waving her hand in front of his face, “If you’re looking for Jace, he went on a mission with Izzy, should be back later.”

Simon groaned throwing his hands up in frustration, “He’s SICK! I don’t get him sometimes Clary!”

Clary frowned holding her hands up, “Hey! You two are adorable together, but I don’t wanna be in your fights.” 

Simon scoffs folding his arms, “So not a fight, he’s just a big idiot.” 

Clary smiled throwing her arm around her best friend, “But he’s your big idiot.”

Simon smiled softly, “Yeah he i-“

Izzy walked back in dragging a dazed looking Jace by the arm, she spotted Simon putting Jace’s arm in his hand. 

she shuddered, pointing at his new boots, “He puked on my NEW shoes! give him water, and do sick ppl cure things, Jace get some rest, I hope you feel better, take care of my brother.” 

Simon watched her walk away and out of the door again, he turned to face his pale boyfriend, he pouted, feeling his forehead, “Awww! See this is what happens when you don’t listen to your body.” 

Jace gave a weak smirk, leaning his head into Simon’s neck, “I listened to it last night, twice.” 

Clary gagged waving yer hand, “Nope, bye, Jace i hope you feel better!”  
She shouted as she walked away. 

Simon chuckled, kissing Jace on the forehead, “Come on big guy lets get you to bed.” 

As they made it to Jace’s and now Simon’s bedroom, he helped Jace get undressed and into bed, he brought Jace a glass of water, then slid into the bed himself. 

Jace put the glass on the nightstand and turned to snuggle into Simon’s neck, mumbling, “I love you.”

Simon played in his hair moving it away from his eyes, “I love you too, feel better. okay” 

Jace smiled then began to fall asleep and...lightly drooling on Simon’s shirt.


End file.
